


M小队超能力设定

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	1. 异能设定

为了铲除各种超能力者犯罪，还有过去能力变异后异类群体，以及异生物侵袭和曾经一次超能力实验失败后的逃离失败品。世界组织私下做了新的超能力实验，从胚胎培育制造出人造超能力者，组成了实验M小队。  
认为是人造能力者，结合了多重能力。并且胚胎迅速催化成长，直接成型到少年姿态和成人姿态随后诞生。结合了多重能力存在的小队被说很强，但也只是实验部队，因为他们身体抵达现在的形态后就无法继续生长，寿命也不会很长。  
大家都没有名字，全部都是数字取代。中间缺少的那些数字都是实验失败后死去的胚胎。以及教官是之前旧实验数据改良后的实验体，也有能力，但是不强。

每个人都有配发的武器和制服，然后结合自己的能力。  
很牛逼的小队。但他们是实验小队就是因为，第一次尝试男性胚胎培育，并且同时植入多种技能，查看他们的成长和使用情况。  
被丢入各种绝境里。

九号能力分为：  
1.在有时间和安全条件下的伤口复原治疗能力。  
2.在没有条件下，临时的把其他人伤势转移到自己身上的能力。  
3.在战场上必要时，把自己能量和生命值分到其他人身上，使得其他人能力翻倍提升的能力。  
同时九号作为小队唯一的医疗角色，原作性质下还有个能力也是“保存备份”。但不是数据，而是所有成员的“健康以及最佳状态时间”备份。  
如果其他成员在身负重伤还无法撤退的情况下，必须冒险完成任务，且九号也无法继续转移伤口到自己身上【毕竟身体承受有限】，就可以用备份进行时间调换。  
比如：三号重伤到无法继续战斗，那么九号可以把体内保存的三号最佳状态投射入三号的身体里。三号的身体状态和能力状态就会真实的呈现出那个最好的状态，仿佛没事人一样的继续回去战斗。但是这有时间限制，时间到了的话那个投射就会结束，三号就会回到最初破破烂烂的重伤状态。并且时间极限的话，九号也会很虚弱。

二号能力分为：  
1.可以制造大面积防护结界【防护罩？】的能力，但有范围限制。并且如果他能专心致志在那里做防护的话，就可以加强防护罩的硬度。但是如果他需要上战场，导致分心的话，防护罩就只能做到普通级别，有会被多重攻击敲碎。  
2.强化肉体。  
3.制造单面防护盾。配合他本身发配的武器，就类似盾和剑的组合。

二十一号能力分为：  
1.思想入侵干扰。  
2.短时间内思维控制。  
3.脑内制造幻觉。  
4.如果碰触时可以有时间的话，还能够读取出来部分记忆。

二十二号因为和二十一号是双子，所以能力也有一点点关联。  
二十二号能分分为：  
1.制造假想空间，把敌人思维和视觉蒙蔽。在该空间内敌人看不到二十二号的身影，或者其他二十二号想要隐藏的人物身影。并且二十二号可以在空间内任何角度进行射击突袭。  
2.他可以制造出一把有着无限子弹的枪，制造出来的子弹在他的空间里也可以有不同的能力作用。比如爆破，火啊，电啊，噪音啊，麻痹啊，毒啊，之类的….

四号能力：  
1可经碰触把周身任何物体塑形制造成武器，但是限制于子弹和刀。比如，将地上的石子变成子弹，于是周身可以形成无数子弹进行射击【能碰到多少石子就可以出来多少子弹】。或者可以把树枝变成金属的长刀，一棵树可以被他迅速分解成无数木条，所以可以形成无数把刀同时刺入敌人【比较像是，fate里金闪闪的武器的姿态】制造的武器可以悬浮在身边，但是那样无能操控，基本就是射出去而已。但是他可以随便经过移动后拿到任何自己的武器来进行手持挥舞操控进行攻击。

三号能力：  
可以用影子来制造巨大的剑进行攻击。任何东西的影子都可以。影子有多长，就可以弄出来多大的剑。比如拉得很长的树影就可以是很大一片阴影，他就可以利用影子面积随意制造不同形态体积大小的剑。但是如果只是一个很小的影子，比如一个杯子，那可能只能是个小刀。当然他本身佩戴武器啦。

六号能力：  
可以潜移默化的潜入任何东西里移动或者穿透。比如进入墙壁里进行偷袭，进入地面后从任何角度跳出来，还有穿透墙壁蹬物体，总之他就喜欢卑鄙的手法。  
而且碰触的东西可以也可以控制其穿透，所以手也可以直接穿透敌人身体，在体内捏爆内脏啊啥的。突然把炸弹穿透放进敌人体内也是有过的。

教官能力：  
1\. 自身强化的能力。可以透过物体的传播“听到”和“看到”【分析到】周围远处的情况，类似于蝙蝠一样的，不过可以穿透就是了。  
2\. 还可以多人思维共享。就是他指定的人可以脑内进行通话，这样全员分散的话，也可以脑内无线电。类似于，脑内开了一个群聊。也可以他单方面发言，或者指定人发言。

教官脑内群聊机能吐槽：  
比如大家一起说话时，就会很吵。不好好听教官的话的话，教官可以“禁言”。  
经常被屏蔽的人是六号。  
在一旁被骚扰的三号，开始脑内直播六号恶行和自己的抱怨。结果因为太吵，也被禁言。  
四号申请说，自己这边任务还没处理完，请求教官不让这些没必要的信息进行共享。所以…四号要求把自己屏蔽…

另一个脑内群聊脑洞：  
教官远程听取脑内战况汇报，并且进行分析和策略安排时。被战局混乱中六号和三号的思维波及，发生了脑内语言混乱的情况。因为大家是共享的，所以变成了全体混乱。  
思维内杂音过多，导致二十一号精神混乱，发生了能力错误。思维干扰能力直接通过教官的能力，干扰入了自己部队里【这是初期的不成熟作战】  
结果……….全体人在战场上抱着脑袋惨叫。  
此后教官选择在说严肃的事情的时候，只有自己单方面发送命令，其他人全部屏蔽，只能接受命令采取行动。


	2. 兽群（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 段子！
> 
> 一个在任务中，二号护送九号去取水，遭到攻击后的故事。

九号捧起溪流中的水喝了一口，随后抿住嘴角的笑容用手腕擦下滴过下巴的水珠。接着他拿过摆在身旁平石上的塑料桶，开始压入溪中灌水。  
溪流的清澄和弥漫着薄雾的山坡格格不入，仿佛一丝银色的线蜿蜒穿过这片鸟无人烟的野地，溪水压过了如磨牙声一样摆动树枝的风，孜孜不倦的细语着。  
“二号不现在喝几口吗？这里的溪流好甘甜啊。”从水中提出来的塑料桶哗啦啦的散下水珠，将倒影敲碎。九号从手里的工作移开目光，一边给第一个拧上盖子，一边回头询问自己的同伴。  
不过二号并没坐在他身后山地裸露的岩石上休息，而是不知何时已经悄无声息的漫步到更高一点的坡顶，背对着他眺望周围的情况。  
从山地旁的树林到他们来时宽阔的野地，然后是溪流对面不远处被侵略后没了人的废弃村庄。二号的手一直搭在腰间的细剑上，随时做好了拔出刀鞘的准备，惊觉的用目光捕捉每一处的细节。

“二…号…情况还好吗？”九号收起先前轻松的模样，小心翼翼的压低声音放慢动作，不安的跟着对方一起扫向周围。  
可他听到的回答并没有包含坏消息，二号只是轻轻叹出一口气，随后放松下双肩缓缓转头看过来，嘴角挂上温和的笑容，“没事的，九号，一切都很好。”  
可即使这样说出安抚的话，他也没有离开此时站着的地方，离开监守的岗位去九号身边休息，“只是这附近本身就有变异者和狂兽的消息，现在天气下视野也不辽阔，还是多注意周围比较好。”  
回答的同时，二号还时不时的瞄向两侧和九号身后，随时确保九号的安全。“水的话，我回去后再说，我们还是尽快离开这里比较好。九号需要的话，就趁现在多喝几口吧。”  
不过九号并没有继续浪费时间，他快速换成了另一个空桶，闷头灌起水来。二号也终于挪动脚步，持续用手攥着剑鞘，如同保镖一样停在了九号身后，代替低着头忙碌的九号继续巡视周围的情况。

最终九号踩着几乎同水面的岩石，提起两个装满的桶站起身，给了身后的人一个确认的眼神。二号也对他点点头做了回应，然后便转身走在了前方。  
他并没有帮忙九号拿重物，纯属是因为他的职责是随时可以拿出武器并开启能力来保护九号，所以必须保持身体的轻便和灵活以此进行战斗。  
九号在M小队里的存在意义就是治疗队员，照顾队伍，维持全员的最佳时间状态，并且在必要时以自身的消耗来帮其他成员换取更高的取胜率和存活率。  
因此为全小队收集水源和食物等生存物资的任务，自然也落在了照顾队伍的九号身上。只是确保九号生命安全，并且让他存活到任务关键时刻，则是全小队的所需，因此他身边总是会跟着至少一名队员来执行护送。  
现在他们除了获得水源以外，九号还需要尽可能从废弃村庄的农地里寻找一些可以食用的蔬菜或者植物，塞进身后的空背包带回去…只不过那个村庄还有多少东西是可以食用的，或者还有多少庄稼是能自己生长的，都很难讲。  
可光想是不可能知道结果的，所以两个人还是一前一后踩着溪流上高低不平的石头渡去对岸，朝着村口进发。

忽然两人脑中传来一阵麻酥的感觉，就像是细小的电流爬过，不自觉地让所有神经和注意力从某个无法形容的层面被打开。  
《M部队全员注意！》  
脑内传来了声音，清晰得没有任何干扰，可又不像是就在耳边说话那样真切。声音的存在和周身现实分割开，仿佛在体内深处诞生，被自身的躯壳包裹。  
《西南森林地带的峡谷断桥附近出现了变异者大概二十多人！三号，六号和二十二号已经在应战。但他们放出了噪音干扰能力的狂兽想着西侧废弃的溪村冲去了！》  
讲话的是九号他们所在部队的教官——Black。这也是教官的异能，可以远距离下也能让制定的人物进行脑内通讯，所以这成为小队成员分散后的有力通讯工具。  
要说刚开始感受教官能力的话，往往还会被突然响起的声音吓到。但经历几次作战后，全员也都习惯了，并且可以感受到脑内共享被连接后那份感觉上的不同，从而做好准备。

在听取这个并不好的信息时，二号已经拔出剑回头和九号彼此面色凝重的点头确认。随后他拉住九号的胳膊代表催促，立刻领着对方掉头向着村口跑去，因为来的路已经不在安全。  
与此同时，他们先来的方向从远方传来一阵躁动，仿佛树林被狂风吹过。两人看去是，蔓延着薄雾的远空下躺起一片漆黑，定睛一看原来是森林深处的鸟群被惊起，都腾空飞走了。  
《九号，二号，立刻离开村庄，从北侧绕过山丘往营地方向回来！》Black的命令还在下着，从他不稳定的发音来看，他也已经开始行动，思绪在飞转。

鸟群向着这边快速飞来，如同后方有着什么东西在追赶它们。但以现在的可视范围，等到鸟群的颜色和数量被看清时，它们已经低空高速的掠过两人头顶，朝着村落破旧的屋顶上方滑行去。  
《二号，保护好九号，我和二十一号现在赶去汇合。四号已经先一步在去营救你们的路上！》  
通讯到此结束，脑内清静换来的是鸟群远去的鸣叫，还有森林那边浪潮似的树叶声。  
但很快，他们察觉到这些声音中又加入了其他声音，从他们来的方向由远至近。那是踩踏过地面的轰鸣，不只是山体滑坡，还是天空落雨，总而言之这些都是从他们来时的野地尽头还有一旁的森林内传来的。

然而揭晓真相的时间很久到来，等到他们以这个距离越过狭窄的溪流和后方稍稍隆起的丘陵看到高地荒野上移动的影子后，那群动物已经骤然从最近处的丘陵上冒出来，一跃而下跳入水中。  
原来先前被山丘挡住的地平线遮掩了它们的身影，阴天迷雾下的森林又漆黑昏暗，等到那些身影从里面冒出来时，也正巧是它们突破丛林的时刻。  
这是巨大的麋鹿群，它们在这片被遗弃的旧地中疯狂繁殖，体型也进化得翻了一倍，和大象一样的庞大。  
它们也和鸟群一样收到了惊动，成群结队的穿过树林，惊慌失措间一边用巨大的角顶断树枝，一边用有力的四肢越过树干和岩石，朝着宽阔平缓的无人村奔跑。  
可这些比九号和二号还要高大的生物此时以将近一百多只的数量奔来，无疑和迎面拍来的海啸巨浪没有差别。

“九号！”二号立刻挡道九号身前，但他们跑去一旁废墟后躲避的机会已经措施。  
受惊的鹿群转眼之间就穿入村落破旧的街道，几乎无视两人存在，把他们当作这里废弃的木屑中的一员一样，毫无顾虑的要把他们撞开后开辟出逃生的道路。  
相比挥剑威胁这些没有沟通能力和理智的动物，二号选择握拳把另只手臂挡在身前，随后一展由他异能生成的光顿赫然出现在两人前方，足足有两扇门那么宽，一面墙那么高。  
盾仿佛透明的光墙可以看到对面，但上面有复杂的对称图形纹路作为能力回路编织出盾牌，这次的图案让保护盾呈现出长方形。  
于是唐突扩大面积生成的盾牌坚硬的撞击从他们两侧分流开逃跑的麋鹿，甚至撞到了几头。然而这些巨大的动物根本没有顾及同伴，爬起来后都顶撞着其他同类继续往前逃走。  
不过这只不过是二号移动防御用的盾牌，所以被那么多只同时撞到，还是让他连人带盾都擦着地面往后滑行了一小段距离。九号立刻放下水桶，上前从后面支撑住了对方。

越过光的纹路，他们看到了鹿群的末尾。只不过被溪流那边的高低和昏暗的树丛遮挡，无法看清。  
可即便有距离，事业也不好，但他们还是能察觉到异样。末尾的鹿群跑动的起伏频率变的不协调，发出嘶吼的惨叫，以及还有不是鹿类该有的叫声也在里面。  
“二号，小心！！”忽然九号一声大叫，让正在试图用盾推开鹿群好横向开路移去建筑后的二号猛然抬起头。  
只见鹿群末尾有个东西被甩飞向高空，以可怕的速度经过一个抛物线，朝着街道中央的二号他们砸来。  
那是一头成年强壮巨大的麋鹿，它哀嚎的声音如同落雷一样骤然逼近，而从它身上甩出的黑色细线其实是光线下的血液，从撕开的颈部飞溅开来。

这样体型的成年麋鹿，却只是如同一个被铲飞的木箱一样被甩飞，就这样像个大岩石一样掉下来。  
二号手急眼快，他撤走单方面防御前方的盾，转而开启了防护罩能力，以他和九号为中心立马扩充出一个巨大的半球体空间，把两个人由上至下从左到右都护了起来。  
蓝色弱光的保护层如同从地面突然炸开的防护罩，立刻把周围区域内的鹿群推飞，导致一片麋鹿跌倒，彼此绊住翻车，混乱极了。  
可两人的视线顾不上周围跌倒的动物们，而是眼睁睁瞧着那只可怜的鹿结结实实的砸到坚硬的保护罩上，折断的脖子和压破飞溅的血液开了花一样在他们头顶上空炸开，随即尸体顺着越过不的保护层缓缓滑落去地面。

明知鹿是不可能掉在自己身上的，但两个人还是被鹿扭曲惨死的撞击画面被震得缩了下。  
不妙，鹿群末尾袭来的生物很不妙！  
他们不需要猜测，那个大概就是教官情报里的狂兽，它们被变异者改良繁殖的恐怖容貌正是惊动野生生物的原因。  
“九号，躲在我身后跟上！”作为Defender的二号立刻贴到九号跟前遮住他，一声要求后便扯走了防护罩，“我们要去北侧，躲到那些建筑后面移动！”  
顶部先前残留的鹿血失去依凭，如同血雨一样落下，其中还携带着被折断的鹿角。  
失去防护罩的大面积遮挡，之前被推搡得几乎从废城各处跳跃逃跑的鹿群，立刻想着中间敞开的大道聚集并加速。  
为了能推开两边不断如潮水般涌过的鹿群移动出这条显眼的村落大道，二号开始继续往前制造出单面的保护盾。  
但这次他选择制造出最长面积的长方型，以麋鹿的高度横向推向前方编织开。于是这些坚硬的防护异能立刻化作了围栏，皆有异能诞生出的一瞬间带有的爆发性，化作铲土机一样推开了迎面而来的鹿群。  
鹿群被堵住，发出怒吼的用角和蹄子蹬击二号制造的光墙。不过与此同时二号已经带着九号跑去防护盾边缘，于是他收起第一重随后展开第二重。  
先前被困住的鹿立刻随着第一重防护盾的消失继续往前，而另一边被第二重忽然挡住的鹿也很快跟着绕开来。所以二号和九号就这样在几重防护盾交错阻挡下往边缘移动。

在这个移动的过程里，九号其中一只手的塑料水桶被跌倒挣扎的鹿踢飞，他似乎也稍微扭到了手腕。不过现在这都不是大问题，水被浪费掉也无可奈何，九号还是尽其所能的跟上二号的脚步。  
随后第二只被狂兽撕咬甩飞的麋鹿飞来，像是古代战斗用的投石机一样，被投去了屋顶。  
腐朽的木头承受不住冲击，带着废弃的瓦和倒塌的房梁一起跟着鹿身崩塌下来，  
危机时刻，九号不得不放弃另一只手的水桶，以自身情况为优先逃出这个局面。  
二号过去一把搂住九号的肩膀拉拢到身边，持剑的手挡在额前。这次形成的保护盾一不同纹路的圆形展开在他们头上，弹开落石和木块。  
最后二号带着九号一个前扑，越过最后的鹿群和倒塌的屋顶，滚到了房屋旁坍塌出缺口的石砌矮墙后。

鹿群已经跑走了，末尾的几只淅淅沥沥的落队了几米，但也时不时的从村庄的其他角落跑过，绕开了死去同类的尸体。  
可二号和九号不敢轻举妄动，因为鹿群结束也就意味着，那些追逐鹿群而来的狂兽…不对，正确来讲，是本来就被变异者放出来袭击他们的狂兽，肯定也越过了溪流来到了村庄。  
就在两个人探出头的那一刻，他们身后本身就被死亡的麋鹿砸破的房屋，忽然从中间被撞断。  
同麋鹿等身大的狂兽从尘土飞杨的房屋废墟中跃出来，它如同蜥蜴却又看不清五官未知的脸中央裂开，张开了双排牙齿的嘴从上方俯冲着咬下来。  
叫它们“狂兽”纯属是为了任务通讯方便起的统称，具体发明它们的变异者怎么起的名字不得而知。它们的原型只是旧世界本身的两栖动物，可是后来被变异者用来实验，制造出了现在也可以发出一定异能来进行环境干扰的野兽们。

这只很大，甚至距离近了才发现它比麋鹿还要大，和成年的大象腿一样粗壮的四肢和尾巴借着惯性扫来，把立刻推开九号的二号直接打飞。  
“二号！！”九号在二号保护下立刻退开，勉强避开了从他脸前方扫过的蜥蜴尾巴，却眼睁睁看着重要的同伴被帅飞到了对面类似于仓库的麻袋堆里。  
九号立刻拔出自己的佩剑，即使是H型，在队伍里的能力也毫无攻击和防御作用，但是他也是经历过格斗训练的部队人员，自保的能力还是多少有的。  
可是他战斗能力明显比队伍里其他人员要弱很多，就连型的二号都显得更加能打和可靠。九号一边防御狂兽没有眼睛却好似能看到他并逼进来的脸，同时挥舞出去的剑刃狼狈的抵挡住对面如同戏弄和试探一样的缓慢攻击。  
此时二号勉强爬了出来，他的头撞到了什么硬物，有血从额角留下来，导致他有些头晕的捂着那里没能很快的爬出来。  
九号不论如何都要护住二号并不会临阵脱逃，但是想不到的是从另一侧的街道旁，爬出来了另一只狂兽。它压低着身子，脑袋痉挛一样的抖动，如同有什么要从它那副可怕又光秃秃的躯壳里炸开。

不光有两只，现在两个人才捕捉到更多细微的攀爬声，踩着腐朽这段的木梁和砖头，向他们聚集而来。  
三只，四只…不，可能有六只之多。麋鹿的血肉还在它们口中，拉着粘稠的唾液，张着嘴透过空气吸着九号他们身上的味道。  
九号豁了出去，不能就这样被碎尸万段。可是当他手持武器向着最近的那只冲去，试图开出一条路时。全部的狂兽都展开了包裹在脑后的耳翅…大概可以这样称呼，和鱼翅一样坚硬的薄膜，先前附着在脖子上现在都打开围着脑袋一圈。  
也是从那里，如同坏掉的电波杂音一样的噪音刺耳穿出来，震动得身体和脚底的地面都在发抖。  
贯穿耳膜的噪音直达大脑，疼痛从痛觉深处爬上额头和太阳穴，让九号和二号立刻捂住耳朵。他们必须想起来，之前Black的情报中提到过，这些狂兽是噪音干扰能力，毁掉听觉系统是它们的长项。  
现在二号和九号寡不敌众，不光被围攻，还可能会耳聋或者直接被巨大的声音被爆了头，实在不是能挥剑威胁它们停下的最佳时刻。  
这是又强化能力和防御能力的二号也无法抵抗的能力，他的耳朵和九号一样都开始滴血。

两只狂兽领头开始偷袭，一只扑向单薄的九号，一只冲去要杀死受伤的二号。  
九号脚下忽然就光的纹路瞬间绽开，同时空间也爆发出半球形的保护罩，一下子把他拥入其中。异能形成的坚硬防护罩一口气摊开了那只狂兽，让它短了噪音，向后面的废墟摔去。  
可是其他野兽还在继续鸣叫，这是防护盾也无法屏蔽的东西。  
二号则利用之前抵挡鹿群的招数，生成单面的护盾退开野兽，却也因为手持的光盾被巨大的兽体撞击，而把他推了出去。  
咬咬牙，二号随着身下麻袋和碎掉的砖头一起被拱翻。可是他有经过训练的灵活身体，恰好借此机会从之前被打飞掉落的杂物中脱身，一个前滚翻立刻抓住平衡站了起来。

狂兽们统统开始向二号追来。显然他们认为二号更难对付，没把正被保护的九号放在眼中。  
二号连续制造出最大面积的盾牌，铜门般大小的盾牌一面面在身体两边展开，他脚下的步伐也不敢减速。然而刺耳声音又一次传来，让他膝盖发软，头痛欲裂。  
就在他穿过只有自己能随意进出的保护层内，跌跌撞撞抵达伸手去扶他的九号怀中时。大约七只狂兽一同向着防护罩用身体撞击。  
措手不及的二号，外加脑内被噪音弄的混乱而痛苦，防护罩显然硬度不够，产生了震动。异能的动摇传入他自身体内，使得二号真的跪地地上，耳朵源源不断的淌出血来。  
九号不敢耽误，相比自己，他立刻选择对二号实施救治。在这个勉强能罩住他们俩防御一小段时间的空间内，九号的治疗能力以温暖柔和的速度从掌心内传来，手心护住二号的耳朵，能力传入其中便开始进行愈合。  
可就在这时，七只兽再次以同样的频率撞击，防护罩的异能出现裂纹，轰然崩塌。


	3. 兽群（下）

接连三发射击，子弹随着破空声在下一秒给狂兽的背部来了三个洞，其中一颗几乎贯穿了它的喉咙。红黑色的血从狂兽的嘴和脖子之间喷射而出，直接开裂出条缝。  
紧随其后，空气里的声音变得不同。像是无数蚊虫翅膀的扇动，又像是从远处随云吹来的骤雨。  
还没让人搞懂是什么，狂兽就在二号和九号眼前不受控的昂头颤抖，撕破的喉咙里咕噜咕噜的发出破碎的呻吟，制造噪音的膜翅被很快打成了筛子。  
接着巨大的野兽挺起的胸口，或者说他被后方的冲击力不断推起，甚至落地机会都不给它失去平衡的巨大身体，直接让它后爪离地，低垂的前爪擦着地面往前滑行了一段距离。  
最后它的胸口破了，给出的血和内脏也立即被打得粉碎。无数细小的子弹疯狂的扫射他，直接把它那里钻出个洞。

虽说是子弹，但又有所不同。和之前三枪的真实相比，这些子弹细小却造型不一致。有的如同空气枪的BB弹，有的像是针化的变细缩小的步枪子弹，还有的看起来外表一样却大小不一。  
接下里扫射范围变大，几乎把整个街道的宽度填满，周围建筑的墙壁都给擦出了弹痕。  
周围的狂兽也无处可躲，它们如同火上的蜥蜴一样跳跃，尾巴和巨大的身躯不断撞击残破的建筑，弄踏废旧的墙壁和围栏。  
这其中还不防夹杂着真的子弹声，所有的子弹都在它们的厚厚的皮肤上打着孔。

二号和九号并不吃惊，反而松了一口气。  
“四号。”  
“四号前辈！”  
救援总算来了。  
二号的保护罩缩小范围，纹路和蛇一样蜿蜒变化，防护罩也变成了只容得下两个人的圆柱体，这也是为了不让狂兽以防护罩作为盾牌躲避射击。

无数血液从只剩呻吟的巨兽的身体里飞出来，千疮百孔，打得它们几乎移动不了脚步，只能被不断的推出去。  
这些子弹像是用不完一样，可是却没怎么伤到二号制造的保护罩。虽说现在二号集中精力后，尽可能制造出更坚硬的防御措施，但那些射来的子弹再碰到他的防护罩之前就变了样子。  
有的变成了断掉的草叶从天飘下，有的变成石子掉在地上，有的则化成沙粒飞扬得到处都是。

四号从溪流对面的西侧高丘上早一跃而下，平衡感绝佳的从陡峭的陡斜草面上滑去底部。  
他头上的兜毛被向后吹起，大衣衣摆随着下落在后方飞起，手持的步枪却让他在这种颠簸的姿势下也端平瞄准，不去畏惧脚下就这样瞄准后开枪射击。  
寄叶技术制造的步枪，有更远的射程和贯穿力。即使是那样的距离，也突破空气阻力成功打穿了几米开外里狂兽厚重的皮肤。

同时四号的异能也造就了这场盛大的子弹洗礼。  
他战靴底部擦过地面而扬起的沙粒石子，还有折断磨掉的草叶，统统都在脱离地面被鞋底卷起时飞去空中。  
一两秒的时间内，它们就转变了形态，成为根据各自大小形成的子弹，且外表全部金属化，充满了光泽。  
任何经由他碰触或者近距离下控制的物体，全部都可以形成相应大小的冷兵器。小型物体几乎都会成为子弹，同等速度的悬浮在他周身，凭借他的意识向着制定方向射出。  
此刻，这一路滑下来时全的草和石子都统统成为了他的武器，可谓取之不尽用之不完。它们不断变化不停射出，枪林弹雨间让前方的目标们无处可逃。

四号踏入浅浅的溪水，底下的鹅卵石变成了有分量的子弹，水草等植物凝成金属的尖刺。而溅起的水珠则化成介于玻璃和飞镖之间的刃片，旋转着和飞镖一样横空切来。  
攻击物的种类繁多，距离之密，让几只狂兽没了招架之力。即使一些无法贯穿它们，可太多的话，那速递也早已把他们的血和骨给凿出来了。  
也就这时候，四号已经上岸踏入村落。他谨慎并且迅速，不放松警惕之间也看得出他游刃有余。  
子弹们给四号让出路，却也不间断的射击，然后变回原状掉落，却又有新的被造出来。  
废弃村落里任何东西擦过四号都会起变化，地上的木屑，砖头，破布，瓦片，都在成为他的子弹与刀刃。  
狂兽眼中，四号无疑是位死神。

四号更换了武器，步枪背去身后，双手持有两把手枪。  
他踩上那只背对着他被扫射穿肚死去的狂兽尸体，登上它坚硬毫无生气的后背，用被逼入绝境的同伴对上视线，与此同时他确认清楚了这里还有六只狂兽。  
隔离在保护罩中的二号和九号都多少露出放心的表情，不过二号依旧不敢掉以轻心。很快站好脚步，在九号治疗后调整回最佳状态。  
“九号，那好武器在我身后，我们要离开了。”二号撤离防护罩，与此同时光在他手臂前重新编织，张开成单面可移动型的光盾。  
四号对他们无言的点点头，并且快而准的开枪射入了两人身后挣扎着要爬起来的另一只狂兽的脑门中间。双枪两发子弹，一钻进脑门，一发打爆了它皱巴巴到几乎分辨不出来位置的眼睛。  
它先前聪明的钻到了二号缩小的防护罩后，可是它巨大的体型并不能以此为盾。它断了尾巴和后腿，后背被扫射不停的子弹擦烂掉一半，几乎从深色的血液下露出骨头。  
它半个脑袋也躲不及下掉了一半，然而它依旧在变异者给予的命令下，拖着半个身子，带着暴露出来的大脑和一只眼朝着目标张开前爪，可惜现在在四号的两发子弹下，彻底没了动静。  
剩下的五只中，被打成筛子的有两只，彻底死亡。还有一只身体早已残破不堪，奄奄一息。不知是否出于同情，本不需要给予理会，但四号还是不多看一眼的对那边开了枪，使抽搐的巨大生物当即停止了生命迹象。

此时钻到一只身上被开了小洞，但因为闯入废弃的马棚内的狂兽钻了出来。它体型相比其他几只要小，却很灵活。  
它显然受伤最轻，跳着出来，甚至张开一侧还没背打破的耳翼，发出尖锐的噪音。  
这个声音就像是信号，另一只攀爬到房屋屋顶后方的狂兽也给出叫声。  
那只的情况就不太可观，尾巴烂掉一截，一侧身子也被子弹扫穿。它显然是从屋顶上掉下来的，但是在地上一骨碌爬起来，带着深色发黑的血液，依旧张开嘴咬了过来。

两只兽差不多是左右围攻的架势，却没让四号惊慌。  
二号带着九号向着北侧跑去，尽可能绕开了同侧冲向四号的小体型的狂兽。  
不过对方并不打算放弃这两个目标，那只狂兽一方面是因为地上堆满了石子和沙粒而不稳，一方面是因为动作很大，身体受伤，它平衡不好的一个身子漂移过来，尾巴甩出扫向二号他们。  
但也就是这一刻，四号甩头盯上它，那侧手枪立刻射中狂兽失去平衡下暴露出来的侧脸内皱纹下的眼睛。同时他脚边落地的石子和草瞬间卷曲变成了子弹，从低处往斜上方飞出。  
子弹和钉子一样一排打上狂兽的尾巴，给了一个往后推的冲击，让其偏离了本来扫过的高度。  
紧随其后，一根细长如长毛一样的东西跟在子弹后方射出。它的路线不像是被投掷，更像是被发射，笔直高速的插穿那条坚硬的尾巴中央。巨大的力度和体积连带着狂兽不稳滑行的脚底都偏移了位置，反而往后拽去，并且尾巴被那根东西盯在了后方的墙上。  
失去双眼的狂兽在它制造的噪音下发出更剧烈的尖叫，与此同时那根插入体内的金属长毛忽然变了样子。原来是四号以能力把之前撞碎的房屋上端掉落的木材化成的武器，现在忽然变回原样，体积一下子变宽成原来的比例，直接撑裂了伤口。

在这边这只行动被阻止时，另一只已经抵达四号身旁。  
可是很快，狂兽下巴就被从下方打穿，往上的冲击力几乎让它前脚离地，身子腾空的往后翻去。  
因为四号身旁那些散落的石子和砖头，一下子都变成了射击用的枪弹，以往上的角度刚好打上狂兽的脸。  
砖头的大小几乎如同一个巨大的导弹头，虽然它并不会爆炸，可是忽然金属化的外表同狂兽的硬皮骨骼相擦，发出了很不均匀的龟裂声，并且和爆炸一样的让它的骨肉从打穿的洞里往外翻，完全失去了半个头。  
四号那一边的手也在这时候举起，子弹正中狂兽被挑反后露出的肚皮，打入心脏。这个巨大的身躯就随之向后倒下，甚至滚了一圈。  
四号没继续看一命呜呼的对手，转身朝着最后残存的敌人走去。他连开几抢，将对方仅存的可以发出干扰噪音的耳翼打烂。  
不过，四号看起来却根本不像是被噪音干扰过一样。除了眉头深了些，他刚才的一系列行为都没被干扰到。  
最终他一枪打入失明切乱叫的狂兽嘴里，从喉咙处利用手中新型武器的威力，给了对方致命一击。

四号不多停留，他留下后方的尸体和一地如同雨后被卷来的草叶沙石，离开了村庄追赶上了同伴。


End file.
